Student Pugwash USA will hold an international conference, "Science and Social Responsibility in the New Millennium," June 28 - July 4, 1999. This event will bring 200 students, young professionals, and experts from over 30 countries to the University of California's San Diego campus. The conference will encourage talented young people to explore with senior experts the ethical, social, and legal implications of the US Human Genome Project (HGP) and other developments in the field of genetics. One public plenary session will focus on genetics and the Human Genome Project and two of the ten working groups at the conference will focus on related issues. One working group will explore genetics in terms of gene therapy, the HGP, cloning, public decision-making, and patenting issues. The second will explore the interplay between computers and biotechnology, taking into consideration the role of computers in accelerating genetics research in the HGP and other initiatives, the impact of genetics databases on research around the world, possible personal freedom issues that arise from these databases, and potential impacts of other emerging capabilities. The conference will foster an international network of young people committed to exploring the social, ethical, and legal implications of developments in the field of human genetics and will initiate a year-long continued investigation into these issues through follow-on activities that will involve a much wider population. These include: on-line discussion groups; local, campus-based activities; media outreach; and special sessions at Student Pugwash USA's regional and national events. The conference will contribute to scholarship in the social, ethical, and legal implications of genetics by integrating the often-overlooked youth and international perspectives into the debate.